


Brexit 2024

by Nessi444



Category: Danielle van de donk - Fandom, beth mead - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessi444/pseuds/Nessi444
Summary: The Brexit is done, the boarders are closed, no one is happy about this situation, demonstrations everywhere but it is too late.But thats not enough, until april 2024 everyone without a british passport has to leave the country and this affects everyone.Dark times are coming for Dann and Beth.
Relationships: Daniëlle van de Donk/Beth Mead
Kudos: 17





	Brexit 2024

Great Britain in 2024

The Brexit is done, the boarders are closed, no one is happy about this situation, demonstrations everywhere but it is too late.  
But thats not enough, until april 2024 everyone without a british passport has to leave the country and this affects everyone.  
Dark times are coming for Dann and Beth.

Beth: What are we going to do?  
Daan: I have no idea, i already talked with the british goverment, theres nothing i can do.   
Beth: What about geting the british citizenship?  
Daan: Unfortunately thats not possible, you have to stay here for at least 10 years or pay a ridiculous amount of money…  
Beth: The fuck? Thats bullshit, you are having a employment contract here at Arsenal, that should be reason enough to stay here.  
Daan: Unfortunately not, i mean, i work here, i life here, my friends are here and you. I dont want to leave you, i dont want to accept this. Ive never heard of something soo stupid.  
Beth: No honey, we dont accept this. We have 3 more months to check this, we stay together, we can do this. Do you trust me?  
Daan: Sure, i trust you 100%. But what are we going do to?  
Beth: We are going to find a way. Have you already talked to Viv? Or the rest of the team?  
Daan: Not yet, but we do have a meeting tomorrow before training.

The next day…

Joe: Good morning girls. This is not easy, im sure you all heard of the news and I know that this will affect nearly 90% of the team. I talked to many people yesterday but i dont have good news, theres nothing we can do, theres no way out of here, until the end of april we all have to leave the country, including me.

The girls are shocked, no one says a word…

Joe: I talked with the club, they will help us to find new clubs for each of us.  
They will get in contact with you as soon as possible.  
I want to thank you girls, we have achieved sooo much together and iam so damn proud of you, i will miss you lots. But for now, the only thing we can do is to enjoy the last months we are having together. 

Everyone here is crying, sad faces everywhere…

Same day at Daans and Beths apartment

Daans on her phone with her mom, shes crying.  
As soon as the phone call ends Beth takes her armes around Dann and tries her best to comfort her, but it takes hours to stop Daan from crying.

Daan: I dont want to Beth…  
Beth: And you dont need to babe, as i told you, iam trying my best to find a way out of this.  
Daan: But how? I talked to my mum before…  
Beth: What was it about?  
Daan: She is looking for a little apartment. I got a offert from PSV…  
Beth: Seriously? Wow, this is all happening so fast. And you want to accept this offert?  
Daan: I dont want to but i dont know what to do.  
Beth: Okey hun, lets go to bed and we talk about this tomorrow, alright?  
Daan: Ok..  
Daan kisses Beth like it was the last kiss between the two of them.

A couple of days later

Daan wakes up and is rolling over to Beth, but theres no Beth, where is she?  
Daan is going downstairs into the kitchen, the breakfast is on the table with a little note from Beth:

Good morning babe! Enjoy your breakfast, I'll be back for dinner. Trust me.  
I love you   
Xoxo Beth

Daans sad, Beths not here when she needed her the most. She grabs her phone and calls Viv, she really needs someone to talk.

Daan: Hi Viv, how are you?  
Viv: Hi Daan, I dont know what to say, i think im Ok, what about you?  
Daan: Me too, I think. What are we going to do?  
Viv: To be honest, I have no idea.  
Daan: How are you dealing with the idea of leaving Lisa?  
Viv: I dont even want to think about it, we are together for almost 10 years, i love her, shes the love of my life.   
Daan: I feel you Viv. A hang on, theres an incoming call from Beth, we talk later?

Daan: Hey Beth, where are you?  
Beth: Hey Daan, sorry, I have to manage something, ill be back for dinner.  
Daan: I need you.  
Beth: I know babe. You know what, today we are going to do something special, be ready at 7pm, ill pick you up.  
Daan: Babe iam really not in the mood to go somewhere…  
Beth: I know, do it for me and be ready, ok?   
Daan: Ok…  
Beth: And babe?  
Daan: Yes?  
Beth: Wear the best dress you have. I need to go, i love you.

Daans really not in the mood for having a dinner outside but she gets herself ready but before that she has some calls with Marlou and her sister.  
She feels a bit better after does calls.

Same evening at around 7pm

Beth: Hi Daan, im home.  
Daan: Hi Beth, i missed you.  
Daan kissed her girlfriend with passion, Beth stopped the kiss and looked at Daan.  
Beth: You look amazing! Are we ready to go?  
Daan: Yes, ready to go.

Beth started her car, they were driving for about 30 minutes until the arrived at a little restaurant.

Daan: Wow, it’s lovely. How did you find that restaurant, we have never been here before?  
Beth: I googled: The dutchiest restaurant of all haha  
Daan: Are you serious? Is it a dutch restaurant?   
Beth: Yes it is haha, i hope you like it?  
Daan: I love it, thank you babe.  
Beth: Lets go, im hungry ;-)

They went into the restaurant and had a lovely dinner together, probably the last for a while…  
Daan looks sad by the thought of it.

Beth: Whats up babe?  
Daan. Iam just thinking about that this is may one of the last dinners together for a while…  
Beth: I dont think so

Beth looks at her girlfriend with a big smile.

Daan: What do you mean?  
Beth: I do have a little suprise for you…  
Daan: What is it?

Beth is searching for something in her bag, she finally found what she was searching for and gave it to Daan.  
Daan opened the small bag, theres something inside, a Passport, a dutch passport…

Daan: Wait, what is this? A dutch passport?  
Beth: Just look inside the passport

Daan opens the passport and she couldn't believe her eyes.

Daan: Are you fucking kidding me? Is it real?  
Beth: Ja, ik ben Nederlander.  
Daan: Omg Beth, i dont know what to say, i couldn't believe that you did that.  
I cant tell you how much i love you.

Dann kissed her girlfriend with passion and couldn't stop.

Daan: How did you manage that?  
Beth: I was at the dutch embassy and did you know that getting the dutch citizenship is very easy? Haha  
Daan: I still dont know what do say.  
Beth: I know that your friends are here, i know that you love the Club and everything around it, me too, trust me but the only way out of here is do to that. I talked to your sisters, she helped me a lot, because, you know, my dutch is not on point haha  
Daan: Thats not true, your dutch is very good, better than my english ;-)  
Beth: So yes, now we can stay together, we can start a new life in the Netherlands and play together for PSV.  
Daan: Wait what? You also got that offert?  
Beth: Yes, i did.

Daan: We need to go.  
Beth: Where? What are we going to do?  
Daan: Iam going to show you at home.

At home

Beth: Can I look now?  
Daan: Not quite yet.   
Beth: Okay…  
Daan: Ok, now you can look.

Beth did, her mouth falling open slightly. Her face completely red. Daans laying on the bed, absolutely no clothes that covered her body.

Daan: You like it?  
Beth: God damn, YES  
Daan: I thought you deserved a little reward, for what you did today. Don't be shy, babe. You can touch me.

This night was amazing, they loved each other like never before.

Daan: Good morning babe.  
Beth: Good morning, are you ready to start a new life?  
Daan: Iam scared, but less with you by my side.  
Beth: I love you!  
Daan: Ik hou ook van jou.


End file.
